


Hawaii 5-O

by Rumrouz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash trailer for Slashcon-2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaii 5-O




End file.
